legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P6/Transcript
(Rose is seen on the couch playing with a small ball as Erin watches her smiling. Jack and Alex are seen looking over weirded out) Alex: Uhhh, Erin? You okay over there? Erin: Oh yeah I'm fine! Never better! Jack: Well, you've been watching her go at it with that ball for about five minutes now. Alex: It's kinda weirding me out. Erin: I can't help it! She's so cute! Jack: Well, I mean that is true. Erin: I truly understand how Mina feels when she made friends with Omega. Alex: Guess bonding with a Targhul as an infant makes you friends for life. Erin: Fine with me! (Rose is seen throwing the ball into the air and catching it. She then does it again but misses the catch as it hits her in the face, making her fall on her back as she starts tearing up) Erin: *gasp*! Alex: Oh no. (Rose starts to cry as she covers her face) Erin: Oh Rose! (Erin picks Rose up and hugs her) Erin: Are you okay? Rose: Ball..... Huuuuuuuuurt! Erin: Shh shh its okay sweetie. I got you. I got you. (Rose starts to cry a little more, before Erin starts slowly moment and humming a song to try and calm Rose down) Alex: Jeez Jack, I feel like she likes Rose more than you. (Jack turns and punches Alex in the arm) Alex: Ow, I was kidding! Jack: Yeah well it wasn't a funny joke! Alex: But for real: The way Erin is with Rose right now? Its... Its almost really sweet. Jack: Yeah... Its almost like Erin's a mom right now. (Erin is seen holding Rose as she calms back down and looks up at her) Erin: Better now? Rose: Y-Yes.... Erin: Aww there you go! All better! (Erin holds Rose tight as she hugs her) Erin: Now no more crying, okay sweetie? Rose: O..Okay.. Erin: That's a good girl. *Kisses Rose's fore head* Rose: *Giggles* Jack: *Starts to feel a little jealous* ... Alex: So, how's she holding up Erin? Erin: Pretty good so far. Nothing seems too out of the ordinary. Alex: Has she needed to eat at all? Erin: No but I guess I should check on the food for when she does. I bet your gonna big eater. *Starts to tickle Rose's tummy while doing baby talk* Isn't that right? Aren't you a big eater? Rose: *Loud giggling* Jack: .,.... I'll.... Go check on the food for you Erin. Erin: Thanks Jack. *Resumes baby talking to Rose* (Jack gets up as Alex stays behind) Alex: Hm, I think Jack might actually be a bit jealous of Rose right now Erin. Erin: What? Jack? Jealous? Pfft! Yeah right. Alex: Well you gotta admit the way you are with Rose right now- Erin: Oh Jack's fine, he's got nothing to worry about either. (Jack walks back out with a few strips of leftover bacon) Jack: I didn't know how hungry she was so this was all I grabbed. Erin: Thanks Jack. *Takes the bacon* Hey Rose? *Puts Rose down* Are you hungry sweetie? Rose: Food... Erin: *Gives Erin the bacon* Make sure you eat all up. (Rose looks at the bacon and sniffs it before she begins to absorb it into her body) Erin: Better? Rose: Yes....Er....in.... Erin: Awww! Well, you're welcome Rose. Rose: Thanks.... (Miles then walks up as his mask beeps) Miles: Hey guys, we got a situation downtown. Alex: What is it? Miles: Apparently a Targhul was seen downtown. It's just....walking around apparently. Jack: Huh, weird. Erin: Well, we should probably- Alex: Actually Erin, I think you should stay home. Erin: What, why? Alex: You've gotta take care of Rose remember? Erin: Oh.. Oh yeah that's true... Crap I didn't think of that. Rose: E..Er...in..? Erin:..... *Picks up Rose* Right. You guys go. I guess I'm off field duty for now. Miles: What're you gonna do with her? Erin: I don't know. I might show her around the place. Maybe take her down to the beach. Alex: As long as you two have fun. Erin: Trust me, we will! *Looks at Rose* Isn't that right, cutie? *Pokes Rose's face* Boop. Rose: *Giggles* Fun... Jack:...…. *Eye twitches* Erin: Right. Go and save the day guys. I'll be all right here. Alex: Alright, are the others outside Miles? Miles: Waiting on you guys. Alex: Then let's go. (The three leave as Erin and Rose sit back down on the couch) Erin: Well, we're home alone now sweetie. Rose: alone... Erin: Yep! Just you and me! What do you wanna do? Rose:.... *Yawns* sleepy..... Erin: Oh you need a nap little girl? Rose: Sleepy.... Erin: Aww well come here. I can show you around after you get some sleep. (Rose crawls up and bonds with Erin) Erin: There you go. You enjoy yourself Rose. Rose: Thank.....you... (Rose goes silent as she falls asleep, leaving Erin alone. It then cuts to the other heroes out in town as they look around for the Targhul) Uraraka: Uhhh, you said it was here right Miles? Miles: It should be. This is where the police beacon was set, but there's nothing here. Omega: Well we gotta find this Targhul, quick. The last thing we need is MORE of my kind trying to piss people off. Mina: We don't need to give P.A.T any more fuel then they got. Alex: We're doing our best guys, but P.A.T isn't your normal everyday villains. Mina: I know but- Zulu: LOOK OUT!! (An explosion is heard as everything goes slow motion. A car is then seen flying toward the heroes before it is blasted away by Alex. The slow motion then stops as the heroes all look to find Gunpowder standing across from them) Gunpowder: Finally.....I found you. Alex: Well, I'm guessing that's him then. Izuku: Definitely. Gunpowder: Defenders... Enemies to the queen! Zulu: So... He's with Ginetra is he... Omega: Hey! What do we call you? Gunpowder: Call me Gunpowder. It is the birth name given to me by the Queen. Alex: Huh? Charlie: Not a very clever name. Gunpowder: You won't be saying that after this!! (Gunpowder starts running toward the heroes) Alex: Don't worry guys! It's one of him against all of us, we can- (Gunpowder runs up and fires an explosion from his hand, knocking the heroes back) Miles: THE HELL?! (The heroes all fly back and recover as Gunpowder blows smoke from his hand) Gunpowder: Not a very good first effort heroes. Maybe try to keep your guard up a little more. Bakugo: What the hell is this?! THAT"S MY QUIRK YOU BASTARD!! Enjiro: Dude! He's got Bakugo's quirk!? Alex: How the hell? Where did this guy get a Quirk?! Bakugo: More importantly, why mine?! Gunpowder: Simple. You Quirk-Users were born as perfect killing machines. I'm simply here to fulfill that role is all. (Gunpowder exposes his claws) Gunpowder: Although, when combined with Targhul DNA, they seem to do wonders! (Gunpowder uses an explosion to launch himself into the air) Gunpowder: Now prepare to die Defenders! Gientra's gonna enjoy using your bodies as incubators! (Gunpowder begins falling toward the heroes) Alex: Hold on guys, get ready for a fight! Bakugo: Gladly! (The heroes all look up at Gunpowder. It then cuts to Erin back home as she walks down the hall) Erin: Jeez. I never realized how quiet this place was until now. (Erin walks down some more before she stops in front of Ian's door) Erin: Hm. Come to think of it, I think Ian might still be in there. (Erin looks down at the doorknob) Erin: I should probably go check on him. (Erin grabs onto the doorknob but begins staring at it instead of turning it) Erin:....... (Erin begins to slowly turn before Rose falls from her body and slides onto the ground) Rose: *yawns* Erin: Rose? Rose: Awake.... Erin: *Picks up Erin* Hey there sweetie. Rose: What... Doing? Erin: Oh nothing. Just.....waiting for you to wake up was all. Rose: Oh....Okay.... Erin: So, you ready to look around now that you got your sleep? Rose: Okay... *Points to Ian's door* Here... Erin: Oh um... Sorry Rose.. We can't go in there. Rose: Why...? Erin: That's one of my friends room and... He locked it. Ian: Why....? Erin: Its... A long story. I'll tell you another time. But here. I'll show you the kitchen. That's where we keep the food. Rose: Food... Erin: Yeah. And then I'll show you the beach. Rose: Okay..... Erin: Let's go! (Erin and Rose head toward the kitchen as Rose starts looking around) Rose: Pretty..... Erin: Yeah I know right? You can get all the food you want from in here! Rose: Really...? Erin: Yep. Should be plenty to eat right now. We got bacon, ham, beef, steak, and if you are good, I might give you some cake later. Rose: Cake...? Erin: You don't know what cake is? Rose: Newborn.....Don't....know much.... Erin: Oh trust me, when you try it you'll love it! Rose: Okay.....What now...? Erin: Well, I'm gonna take you to my room, then I'm gonna change into my swim wear, and then we're gonna go to the beach. Rose: Swim... Wear? Erin: Just give me a minute. (Erin leaves with Rose as she opens her door) Erin: Stay here. I'll be right back. (Erin closes the door as Rose sits outside the door. She looks around before she notices a chocolate bar sitting on a table by the couch) Rose: Oooh.... (Rose crawls over to the table and looks up at the chocolate bar before she tries reaching up for it, but she can't reach due to her height.) Rose: *Grunting* I.... Want.... (Rose continues to try and reach for the chocolate, but soon sees she can't) Rose:... *sits down sad* …. (Rose looks around until she sees an empty box sitting by the garage entrance) Rose: Hmmm.... (Rose is seen as she pushes the box slowly over to the table before stopping. She then crawls onto it and looks at the chocolate bar which is now in range of her grasp) Rose: Hmm... Mine... (Rose grabs the chocolate bar. She gets off the box and then sniffs the chocolate. Liking how it smells, she takes it and absorbs it whole) Rose: That... Yummy! (Rose then hears Erin's door open as she looks over scared as she goes to hide the wrapper for the chocolate bar. Erin then steps out dressed in her swim suit) Erin: Okay Rose, I'm re- Rose? (Erin sees Rose sitting with something behind her back) Erin: Rose what are you doing? Rose: Nothing... Erin: Nothing? Rose: Nothing... Erin: Hmmmmmm..... (Erin looks over at the table as she sees the chocolate bar has vanished) Erin: Oh I see now! You got Charlie's candy bar didn't you? Rose: Uhh....Yes.... Erin: Aw you know he's not gonna be happy to find that out. Rose: I'm.....sorry... Erin: Aww it's okay Rose. (Erin walks over and picks Rose up) Erin: Let's just head outside. You're gonna love this part! Rose: Okay.... Erin: *Starts walking* So did you like the chocolate bar? Rose: Chocolate... yummy! Erin: That's good to hear. I might get you some to. Rose: Yay... *Notices Erin's swim suit* You... different... More... exposed skin. Erin: Yeah. I don't wanna go out there in my actual outfit. It's not easy to clean off. Rose: Oh...See.... Erin: Now come on, let's go have some fun! (Erin and Rose head out back toward the beach where they're seen looking down at it from the balcony) Rose: Far.....jump... Erin: And that's what makes it fun. Hold on to me Rose! (Rose holds on to Erin as she jumps off the balcony and lands on the beach) Rose: Soft... Sand.... Erin: Yep! Welcome to our very own beach! (Rose looks around and down at the ground as she starts to press down into the sand as she pulls her hand back, leaving a small hole) Rose: Interesting.... Erin: Yep. That's sand for ya. And over there's the water. (Rose sees the large amounts of water) Rose: Water... Remember... Inside queen. Erin: Ah right. The Kraken, as it was called it. You were there when my brother saved you all. Rose: Kraken.....scary. Erin: Yeah, tell me about it. Rose:..... Mommy..... Lie... Erin: Hmm? Oh right. She said there was no king, but there is. Rose: Did... Mommy... Hate us? Erin: I'd like to believe so. She never was good with other Targhul. Rose: Oh....Well she- (Rose stops talking as Erin looks down at her) Erin: Rose? Are you okay? (Rose is seen with a disgusted look before she clears her throat and looks up at Erin) Rose: *sigh* Much better now. (Erin looks down at Rose stunned) Erin: R-Rose? Rose: Yeah Erin? Erin: You....You're talking fine now! Rose: I am? *sigh* I am! Erin: Oh my god that's so great! *Hugs Rose* You can talk now! Rose: Yay! I can talk normally! The two share a laugh as Rose jumps back down onto the ground) Rose: Wow, this'll make asking questions a lot easier! Erin: Yeah! Rose: So hey, are we gonna go have fun now? Erin: Yeah, come on! (Erin and Rose start running further down the beach. It then cuts back to the heroes as they continue fighting against Gunpowder) Gunpowder: TAKE THIS!!! Alex: NEVER!!! (Alex blocks Gumpowder's explosion attack with a psychic barrier but he is still slid back a bit by the force) Gunpowder: That's not gonna protect you for long boy! I'll shatter that barrier and then I'll shatter your spine! (Bakugo then hits Gunpowder with an explosion of his own) Bakugo: EAT THAT YOU DAMN THIEF!! (Gunpowder is knocked away by the explosion before he recovers himself. He then goes to attack before he realizes his arm has been blown off) Gunpowder: Hm. Impressive. (The arm regenerates as Gunpowder looks over at Bakugo) Gunpowder: Now that I've experienced it myself, I now know the exact strength of this Quirk. But unfortunately I didn't just come for a fight heroes. Uraraka: Huh? Gunpowder: Izuku Midoriya. Give him to me. Now. Izuku: Huh? Miles: Did he just say he wants Izuku? Bakugo: The hell you want that dweeb for!? Gunpowder: Doc Ock needs that Quirk of his. The power and secrecy he puts around it could be the thing we're looking for. Alex: Hang on, did you say Doc Ock? He must be referring to Octavius! Jack: So you're with The Sinister Six huh?! Gunpowder: Merely an associate kid. He's proven himself a useful ally however. Izuku: What does Gientra or Ock want with me though?! Gunpowder: That Quirk. It's the last piece to complete my family. Miles: Family? Gunpowder: That's right. A family. Alex: What do you mean? Out with it, are they Quirk users too? Gunpowder: Like you wouldn't believe. Mina: No way...! Eijiro: Is Ock making his own Nomus or something? Gunpowder: Ha! Don't compare us to those brutes over at the League. We are much better and more of an improvement. We are many and you humans are nothing but worms to bend to our will. Alex: That'll be the day. (Gunpowder smirks before he looks over toward the buildings) Gunpowder: Hm. She's calling me home. (Gunpowder jumps onto the roof of a nearby building) Miles: Hey! Momo: Get back here! (Gunpowder turns toward the heroes) Gunpowder: Sorry to cut our meeting short heroes, but Mother requires my return. But don't worry, I'll be back for Midoriya soon enough. Until then...Defenders. (Gunpowder jumps away as the heroes watch him run off) Omega: What....was that? Miles: He had Bakugo's Quirk....Wait, does this mean that Otto used his research to do this?! Uraraka: It had to have been! That must mean his "family" must have our Quirks too! Izuku: But how? Quirks aren't supposed to transfer over like that! Miles: It must be the Targhuls. They do have the ability to naturally copy a host's powers for themselves. Alex: Well let's get home. We need to figure out what we're gonna do next. Momo: Right. Alex: Come on guys. (The heroes all start heading home. It then cuts to Erin and Rose as they walk down the beach) Rose: Well, that was fun. Erin: Yeah, it was. Rose: You think it'll still be there when we go back? (Erin turns her head to look behind her, finding a hole dug into the sand) Erin: Heh, yeah it might. Rose: Awesome! (The two continue walking) Rose: So, what's it like Erin? Erin: What's what like? Rose: You know, being a hero and all! Erin: Oh, Rose... Being a hero is something I've wanted to be my entire life. And the feeling of it is something that cannot be described. Going out into the worlds, stopping bad guys, saving lives, knowing you are doing your part in helping make the world a better place. Its the greatest feeling in the world. Rose: Woooow. Erin: Both me and Alex have wanted to be heroes, just like mom and dad. Rose: That's so cool! When I grow up, I wanna be just like you Erin! Erin: Really? Rose: Yeah! I may not have truly seen you in action, but if it really is that cool, I'll do whatever it takes! Erin: Awwww, that's so sweet Rose! I'll be glad to let you follow in my footsteps then. (Erin continues walking as Rose looks confused. Erin is then seen as she hears Rose grunting before turning to see Rose jumping from each of Erin's footprints in the sand) Erin: Rose, what're you doing? Rose: You said I was gonna follow in your footsteps remember? Erin: Heh, I didn't mean it like that silly! (Erin walks over and picks Rose up) Erin: I mean when you're older, I can teach you how to be a hero! Rose: You'll teach me?! Erin: Oh yeah! You're gonna be my apprentice in heroism! And who knows? You and me might become a crime fighting duo! Rose: A crime fighting duo! That sounds awesome! Erin: Yeah! (The two then continue walking down the beach together. It then cuts to later on as the other heroes arrive back home. Jack and Alex appear to be talking about food) Alex: Really man, Giorno's? Jack: Eh, Giorno's sandwiches are better. Alex: Meh it's too much bread. Jack: I like bread. (The heroes then look around for Erin and Rose) Miles: Hm, they're not in here. Alex: Hold on. Erin? Rose, you guys here? Charlie: Hey! (Charlie notices his candy is gone) Charlie: My chocolate bar! It's gone! Jessica: Weird. Alex: Don't worry, I think they're out back. I'll go check. (Alex heads out back to the beach and jumps down to look around.) Alex: Erin? You guys out here? (Alex walks a bit before he finds Erin and Rose asleep on two towels on the ground) Alex: Hm. Now that's sweet. (Jack then approaches) Jack: Did you find them? (Jack looks down and finds the two on the ground) Jack:...….. Ah. …. I see. Alex: He you gotta admit its kind cute. Jack:.... Yeah. … Very cute. (Rose then yawns as she wakes up and sees the two) Rose: Oh Alex, Jack! You're back! (Rose crawls over and shakes Erin) Rose: Erin wake up! They're back! Alex: Uhhhh..... Jack: Did she just talk....normally? (Erin begins to slowly wake up as Rose continues shaking her) Erin: Huh...? What's going on? Rose: Alex and Jack are back! Erin: Oh... *Lays her head down* Good. *Notices they're there* Oh! You guys are here! Hey! Alex: Hey. Jack: Hey... Alex: Soooo... Rose is... Talking. Erin: I know! Isn't it great?! Jack: Yeah.... Alex: Kinda weirding me out though. I really need to get used to it. Erin: Yeah, it took us a bit to get used to it too. But it's so exciting! Rose: Yeah! She even said I could become her sidekick when I'm older! Jack:... Side....Kick? Erin: *Stands up and picks up Rose* Yep! I'm gonna train Rose to be a hero! She and me are gonna be a crime fighting duo! Awesome right!? Alex: Wow really? That's great to hear Rose. Rose: Thanks! What do you think of it Jack? Jack:.... *Eye twitches* Rose: *tilts head* Jack? Jack:.... I'm.... Gonna.... Go. *Leaves* Erin: Jack? (Jack heads back up to the house as the three stand alone) Rose: What's wrong with him? Erin: I'm not sure. Alex: Are you SURE he's not jealous of you yet? Rose: Wait. Jack's jealous?? Erin: Alex come on why would he be- Alex: I mean, you've really been showing Rose more attention than him to be honest. Erin: But why would he be jealous of that? It's just me and Rose. She's cute! Alex: Yeah she is but I do think Jack isn't use to something like this. He might think you love her more then him. Rose:.... Did... Did I do something wrong...? Erin: What? Rose: Is he mad at me? Did I do something to hurt him...? (Erin hugs Rose) Erin: No Rose, he's just going through something is all. It has nothing to do with you. Rose: You sure? Alex: We are. Erin: Yeah! Besides, who would ever hate you? *Starts tickling Rose's tummy* You're too cute to hate! Rose: *laughing* H-Hey cut it out! That tickles! Alex: It seems you two really bonded since we left. Erin: You know it big bro! I never thought taking care of a Targhul could be so much fun! Alex: Yeah! (Alex walks over to Erin and looks at Rose) Alex: How're you doing Rose? Rose: I'm doing great Alex! Thank you so much again for saving us and bringing us here! Alex: No prob. You and my sister getting along? Rose: You're sister is amazing! I can't till I grow up and become her sidekick! Erin: Me too! We're gonna be so cool together! Alex: Yeah, I agree completely! Rose: Really? Alex: Of course I do Rose! Look at all the other Targhul in our group that have become heroes, and good ones at that! Rose: Wow, you really think I could be like them?! Erin: Yeah! Alex: Absolutely! Rose: YAY! (Rose hugs Erin tight before Erin holds her in her arms) Erin: And people are gonna think you're the cutest hero around. Rose: Awesome! Erin: But we can't let the monsters get you. Rose: Monsters? Erin: Oh yeah. The big ones too. Rose: W-What do you mean? Erin: Oh they're bad news Rose. If they catch you... Rose: What? Erin:...... Rose: What what is it?! Erin: They....EAT YOU!! (Erin starts tickling Rose's tummy as she makes growling sounds. Alex is seen amiling) Alex: *In his head* Jeez, I can't remember the last time I saw Erin this happy since she started dating Jack. Maybe Rose was the one thing she really needed after all. Erin: Grrr! You gotta stop it Rose, it's gonna eat you! Rose: *laughing* ERIN PLEASE!! Alex: *In his head* Still though... I'm worried about Jack. He clearly misses Erin... And Ian... This might be like what happened with Scott and Leo... I hope the Shadows in our group can hold it together... TO BE CONTINEUD... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts